witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's Dream (bomb)
|Base = top quality |Effects = releases a cloud of flammable gas which causes a destructive explosion when ignited |Sell = |Buy = }}"The Zerrikanians worship dragons, so it is no surprise this mixture, which releases a cloud of flammable gas, is named after the fearsome beasts. Whosoever detonates a Dragon's Dream is sure to conjure the spirit of the creature itself." This bomb releases a cloud of flammable gas which causes a destructive explosion when ignited. Source * Dragon's Dream * The Innkeeper at The New Narakort in Chapter III will unlock this formula if Geralt pays him 233 for gossip about his customers a third time. Usage * Use the bomb and then activate the Igni sign to ignite it. * In some cases, if you are fighting, it may be required to move back a bit (double-tap the S-key). * The bomb is apparently some kind of hacking tool, as it's capable of taking out enemies that should be impossible to defeat. It can kill the Golem, Dagon, the Kikimore queen and the King of the Wild Hunt during the Hunting the Wild Hunt quest. Although in the latter two's case it takes a lot of them to accomplish, especially for the Queen, however she is much more easy to kill with Bleeding and Poison so a Devil's Puffball is a much better choice for her. |Effects = releases a cloud of gas that ignites when exposed to an open flame 10 - 30 +30% |Source = craftable |Sell = 5 |Buy = 40 – 101 |Weight = 0.5 |Category = Common |Type = Bomb }}In Chapter I, a randomly named man, claiming to be Thaler's messenger can be found outside the Blue Stripes' quarters in Flotsam. He offers Geralt both a message and a package from Thaler. Upon the request for Thaler's package, the player receives the formula for this bomb. Journal entry :The members of certain Zerrikanian religious sects claim that Dragon's Dream bombs are filled with visions of all-consuming, destructive fire - from whence the bomb's name. Upon detonation, the bomb releases a cloud of gas that ignites violently when exposed to an open flame. :Clouds from multiple Dragon's Dreams can ignite one another in a chain reaction that incinerates creatures spread out over a large area. See also * Dragon's dream for the dream crystal found in the harpy lair |Weight = 0 |Value = 10 |Name = Dragon's Dream |Source = Craft |Effects = Releases a cloud of gas that explodes when ignited. 15s Effect duration +300 Fire damage |Alchemy_formula = Dragon's Dream |Alchemy_ingredients = 1 × Saltpeter 2 × Phosphorus |Charges = 2}}Two of these bombs can be crafted at any one time and placed in the bombs slot. See also * Enhanced Dragon's Dream * Superior Dragon's Dream Gallery Gwent cardart neutral dragons dream.png External links * cs:Dračí sen de:Drachentraum es:Sueño de dragón fr:Rêve de dragon it:Sogno del Drago (bomba) hu:Sárkányálom pl:Smoczy Sen ru:Сон дракона Category:The Witcher bombs Category:The Witcher 2 bombs Category:The Witcher 3 bombs